1. Technical Field
This description generally relates to the field of gaming devices, and more particularly to enabling participation in multiple progressive jackpots at a single gaming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gaming properties often devote a large percentage of floor space to gaming devices. Each gaming device presents players with individual games of chance, games of skill, or combinations thereof that a player may wager on.
Many gaming properties also offer progressive jackpots tied to one or more of the gaming devices. As used herein, the term “progressive jackpot” is a general term referring to any jackpot wherein the value of the jackpot increases as a fraction of at least some wagers accepted at participating gaming devices. Gaming properties may offer individual progressive jackpots associated solely with a single gaming device or group progressive jackpots associated with a plurality of gaming devices. Since the value of a progressive jackpot increases as a fraction of wagers made, the progressive jackpots can reach sizeable amounts that may help to increase players' excitement when playing the gaming devices.
It would be desirable to make play of these gaming devices and participation in progressive jackpots even more enjoyable for the players.